Relicário
by Arete Panthar
Summary: Uma outra perspectiva dos primeiros encontros de Penélope e Odisseu. Songfic.


Olá! Essa fic foi inspirada por uma música do Nando Reis, a "Relicário", e tem até o mesmo título. Os trechos da música estão em itálico. Quem for brasileiro na certa vai reconhecê-la... É uma outra versão minha para como Odisseu e Penélope se conheceram.

A fic está em várias "seções" porque eu alternei os pensamentos do Odisseu com os da Penélope. Ficou muito dividida, mas é só para vocês entenderem quem está pensando o quê.

Espero que gostem :)

* * *

Odisseu esperava na praia de Esparta. O quê, exatamente, ele não sabia. Já havia sido tudo acertado para o casamento dele com Penélope. Não havia nada mais a resolver, agora se tratava somente de esperar os poucos dias até o matrimônio. Os pais dela – especialmente o pai – pareciam felizes, e sua noiva não parecia desgostar dele, apesar da diferença de quinze anos entre os dois. Ele ainda estava bem aos trinta anos, pensou consigo mesmo com um riso. E Penélope, bem...

Penélope era prima de Helena, então por aí já se podia imaginar a aparência dela. Um detalhe no qual, curiosamente, ele não reparou quando veio falar sobre o casamento com seu pai. Na verdade, não sabia o que esperar da filha de Icário. Talvez porque depois de contemplar a beleza de Helena, tivesse ficado um tanto cego para os atrativos de outras mulheres. Não lhe passava pela cabeça que fosse achar que Penélope se parecia com um sonho. Que tivesse uma graça tão etérea no caminhar que era como se pisasse em nuvens. Uma luz nos olhos que parecia atraí-lo como um farol atrai um barco perdido. Assim que pôs os olhos nela, sentiu-se abençoado por ter tido a ideia de pedir ao tio de Helena a mão de sua filha. Foi como se o mundo tivesse de súbito se enchido de cores mais vívidas.

 _É uma índia com colar,_

 _A tarde linda que não quer se pôr,_

 _Dançam as ilhas sobre o mar,_

 _Sua cartilha tem o A_

 _De que cor?_

E quando viu Penélope pela primeira vez, a surpresa foi tão grata que era como se tudo ao redor tivesse temporariamente deixado de fazer sentido.

 _O que está acontecendo?_

 _O mundo está ao contrário e ninguém reparou._

 _O que está acontecendo?_

 _Eu estava em paz quando você chegou._

Seu raciocínio parou de funcionar corretamente quando a viu. Sentiu-se tão estranho, quase que fora de si. Penélope lhe dirigia alguns olhares tímidos, e mesmo quando tinha os olhos ocultos pelas pálpebras a sua graça era quase inexprimível. Talvez fosse o feitiço de Afrodite inspirando esses pensamentos...

E tudo o que soube era que tinha que se casar com ela, custasse o que custasse. Icário definiu que o homem que vencesse uma corrida a pé teria a mão de Penélope. Ele correu, e venceu. Graças a Atena, a sua guia. No mesmo dia Icário, feliz com o resultado, declarou desde já o matrimônio que se celebraria em uma semana. Naquela hora, Odisseu buscou Penélope, que assistira à corrida com a mãe. Ela o olhava mais segura, mas não sabia dizer o que ela pensava.

E os dias se passaram em Esparta. Os pais de Odisseu vieram, extasiados com a ideia do casamento. E ele, é claro, estava feliz, mas desejava ter alguma resposta de Penélope. Sempre que seus olhos se encontravam com os dela, não conseguia que estes lhe dissessem nada.

Oh Penélope, o que está fazendo com este homem que tanto deseja lhe ouvir?

 _São dois cílios em pleno ar,_

 _Atrás do filho vem o pai, o avô_

 _Como um gatilho sem disparar_

 _Você invade mais um lugar_

 _Onde eu não estou_

 _O que você está fazendo?_

 _Milhões de vasos sem nenhuma flor_

 _O que você está fazendo?_

 _Um relicário imenso desse amor_

Ele tentava sempre ter uma expressão afável no rosto quando a via, tentava assentir com a cabeça sorrindo, mas tudo o que conseguia era uma pálida resposta semelhante. Ela tinha medo dele? Teria ele se enganado quanto a ela desgostar dele? Essas perguntas ficavam rodopiando em sua cabeça depois de todas as vezes nas quais encontrava Penélope. E depois de um desses breves encontros, enquanto ela se distanciava ele pensava, mordendo o canto do lábio inferior, que ela era um enigma mais difícil de decifrar do que ele havia imaginado.

Até que, faltando três dias para o casamento, ele resolveu descansar um pouco a cabeça olhando o mar. Foi à praia de manhã e agora já eram as últimas horas da tarde. Nem percebera o tempo passando; já devia ter criado raízes na areia.

Mas volta e meia o seu pensamento voltava a Penélope.

* * *

Penélope pouco sabia sobre o seu pretendente. Seu nome era Odisseu, filho de Laerte, rei de Ítaca. Era conhecido por ser um homem bastante sagaz, e seu pai o tinha em alta estima. Assim, esperava que fosse um homem bom. Quando o viu, achou-o bonito. Não era tão alto ou robusto quanto outros nobres guerreiros que já havia visto, mas tinha o porte bem talhado e o rosto viril. E quando ele a viu, manteve o olhar fixo nela. Ela não pôde suportar fixar os olhos nele, seu olhar era tão agudo... Sabia que entre eles havia uma diferença de quinze anos; ela tinha quinze e ele, trinta. Mas a diferença de idades não a incomodava, não pelo menos depois de ter enfim visto Odisseu. A sua bela aparência a tranquilizou um pouco.

Mas ainda havia a parte mais difícil de se descobrir – a de se ela iria gostar dele. Sabia que isso tinha pouca, ou nenhuma importância para se firmar um casamento, mas não podia ficar imperturbável diante do fato de que passaria o resto de sua vida com ele. Que deixaria a casa de seus pais para se unir a um homem que mal conhecia. Gostar dele iria, pelo menos, ajudá-la a caminhar por esse caminho traiçoeiro.

Então tratou discretamente de observá-lo. Algo que sabia fazer bem, e precisaria de toda a sua técnica agora, para que sua mãe não a censurasse por não tirar os olhos do hóspede. Odisseu sabia mesmo falar muito bem, como seu pai dissera. E havia mantido uma distância respeitosa em relação a ela, sem demandar que ficassem a sós para conhece-la melhor. Mas uma coisa a incomodava – ele parecia muito sério. Raramente sorria, e quando o fazia, o sorriso não durava mais que alguns segundos. Vez ou outra o ouvira rir com seu pai, mas não estava presente para ver. É verdade que quando ele a via, sorria para ela, mas parecia um sorriso calculado, formal, quase ensaiado. Talvez não fosse fácil para ele sorrir abertamente, já que parecia tão sério. A bem da verdade, parecia estar sempre maquinando algo – isso a intrigava.

Se ao menos ela pudesse ver o seu semblante de uma outra forma... mas ele insistia naquela seriedade.

* * *

O que Penélope pensava dele? À medida que o casamento se aproximava, essa pergunta ganhava contornos cada vez maiores, como se a qualquer momento fosse criar vida. Nem mesmo o mar, que sempre o acalmava com o barulho de suas ondas, e o seu vento salgado se emaranhando em seus cabelos conseguiam tranquiliza-lo satisfatoriamente. O seu consolo é que tinha ficado quase o dia inteiro ali, então pelo menos não ficara contando o tempo. O que não fazia ideia é que, bem naquela hora, Penélope passeava pela praia, perto de onde ele estava.

* * *

Penélope havia decidido caminhar um pouco pela praia, para distrair-se de toda a pressão que vinha com um casamento. Quanto mais perto o dia ficava, mais ela achava que iria enlouquecer. Normalmente era calma, mas sua mãe andava tão agitada que não conseguira se manter imune ao seu nervosismo. Até pensou em recomendar à mãe uma caminhada pela praia para se acalmar, mas achou que poderia ser mal interpretada e deixou o conselho para outra hora.

Não havia caminhado mais que alguns metros, quando ao olhar na direção do mar notou que havia alguém ali. Pelo porte, reconheceu Odisseu em uma postura observadora. O seu manto tremulava ao vento, e a brisa marítima jogava seus cabelos para trás. Ele tinha os braços cruzados, uma postura que ela já notara ser tipicamente sua. Isso e passar a mão na barba, como se pensasse em alguma coisa.

Imaginou se ele também não vinha observando-a. Pessoas astutas são sempre muito observadoras. E se a observava, o que pensava dela? Admitia ter curiosidade em saber...

Parou, detendo o olhar nele. Por algum motivo, ele parecia agora mais alcançável. Talvez porque estivessem fora do palácio e fora do alcance de tantos olhos e ouvidos curiosos. Ela considerava seus pais discretos, e parece que os dele também o eram, mas mesmo assim ter os pais por perto não facilitava nenhuma conversa. Talvez, só talvez, pudesse ir até ele agora... não tinha certeza se fazia bem ou se quebrava algum tipo de decoro, mas a curiosidade vinha importunando-a há dias. Precisava saber que tipo de homem ele era, antes de se tornar sua esposa.

Decidida a ir falar-lhe, nem que fosse só um mísero "Olá" ou "Como o céu está lindo, não?", caminhou até ele. Não pretendia fazer-se anunciar até chegar bem perto, mas sentiu o ar salgado do mar, que de quando em quando irritava ligeiramente seu nariz, coçar dentro de suas narinas e acabou espirrando. No mesmo instante ele virou-se para ver quem estava ali.

* * *

Um espirro. Estava tão entretido, que nem ouviu passos – mas também poderia ser porque o barulho do mar os encobriu. Quem seria? Virando-se, deparou-se com Penélope. Ninguém menos do que Penélope. Ela tinha os dedos próximos ao nariz, recobrando-se do sonoro espirro. Quando pôs os olhos nele, estava um tanto constrangida. E ele sabia que em seu próprio rosto estava estampada uma expressão de surpresa.

* * *

Sorriu um tanto embaraçada. Pelo menos seu nariz não estava escorrendo. E o espirro acabara sendo providencial, porque ele a olhava com uma expressão diferente da habitual. A surpresa deixou o seu rosto com um ar mais vulnerável, como se agora se fizesse uma ponte entre ela e ele. Odisseu parecia até um tanto mais jovem com aquela expressão. E encorajada por ela, Penélope manteve o sorriso meio embaraçado e recobrando a sua postura, perguntou: "Eu posso me juntar ao senhor?"

* * *

Ela ficava adorável com aquela expressão no rosto. E nem sequer havia corado, o que ele louvou. Certas meninas coravam por qualquer coisa, o que tirava o charme do rubor nas faces. E bem sabia que ele mesmo havia sido pego com a guarda baixa. Mas não se importava, porque ela parecia estar ali para lhe falar alguma coisa. Foi quando ela perguntou se poderia se juntar a ele.

"Mas claro. Por favor", apressou-se em responder, num tom levemente mais enfático do que o normal. Ficou de perfil para que ela pudesse ficar ao seu lado. Uma vez lado a lado, ele retomou a sua postura com os braços cruzados, sem saber o que dizer. Ela ali ficou silenciosamente, e deduziu que talvez tudo o que ela quisesse era que o silêncio continuasse enquanto também observava o mar. Então assim ficaram.

* * *

Ele aceitou rapidamente a companhia dela. Pôs-se ao lado direito dele, e entendeu porque ele tinha ficado quase imóvel até ela chegar. O mar e o céu estavam particularmente bonitos àquela hora. Era o finzinho da tarde, em que o céu começa a se tingir de um violeta suave, ainda banhado pelos últimos raios do sol, e o mar vai refletindo essa mudança de cores. Mesmo o vento salgado já não a incomodava mais, ele agora fazia uma gentil carícia em seus cabelos. Olhou rapidamente para Odisseu, que voltara à sua postura. Ele ficava bonito com as madeixas onduladas de seu cabelo roçando em seu rosto ou indo para trás conduzidas pelo vento, e sua expressão séria, que agora estava suavizada, ficava bem com sua postura observadora. Seus olhos refletiam o mar, mas ela podia ver que eram mais acinzentados. Era como se, ali, ele tivesse uma conversa íntima com as ondas que se quebravam suavemente na praia. Resolveu não interrompê-la, e se juntou à observação silenciosa. Mas depois de alguns instantes, viu que não se contentaria com aquele silêncio, já que ele não revelava muita coisa. E juntando um pouco de coragem, perguntou: "Gosta de olhar o mar?". Era uma pergunta um tanto óbvia, mas para um começo estava bom. Olhou para ele, tendo que segurar algumas mechas de cabelo que voavam contra seu rosto. Ele olhou de volta um tanto surpreso mas logo sorriu, desta vez um sorriso espontâneo. "Sim. Acho o mar fascinante. E o barulho de suas ondas é quase uma melodia para mim."

Gostou da resposta e sorriu. "Às vezes, quando não tenho sono, o barulho do mar me ajuda a dormir. É quase uma canção de ninar", ela disse olhando as ondas, e em seguida voltando o olhar para ele. Odisseu sorriu um pouco mais e voltou a olhar o mar. "Acalma os nervos, não?", foi a vez dele dizer. Penélope assentiu, segurando um pouco mais o cabelo e voltando os olhos para a paisagem. A noite já começava a chegar.

* * *

Ela lhe perguntara se gostava de olhar o mar, o que ele respondeu com gosto. Alegrou-se em seu íntimo que a conversa tivesse começado daí. Em seguida ela disse que o mar a ajudava a dormir quando não tinha sono. Gostava cada vez mais de Penélope.

Mas então regressaram ao silêncio. Olhou para o céu. A noite já se instalava, e em breve o mar teria a cor dela. Ficaria mais um pouco ali, mas não sabia quanto a Penélope. Se ela quisesse voltar para o palácio, a seguiria? Bem, como quer que fosse, resolveu não se perturbar com isso agora. Talvez até a convidasse para ficar mais um pouco.

A noite então reinou nos céus, trazendo algumas estrelas e nenhuma lua. Sempre achou que as horas em que a união entre céu e mar era mais bonita eram o início da manhã e a noite. Talvez porque o mar parecesse mais calmo. Olhou com o rabo de olho para Penélope. Ela continuava olhando a paisagem, ocasionalmente colocando mechas de cabelo atrás da orelha. Também parecia mais bonita contra o céu noturno.

* * *

Era noite. E com ela vinha a indecisão quanto a ficar ou voltar. Odisseu não parecia interessado na segunda opção, e ela sinceramente preferia ficar ali, mas com o horizonte escurecido já não havia muita coisa para ver. E logo os chamariam para voltar ao palácio, pensou olhando para trás. Mas... olhando para o céu, era possível ver as estrelas. E aquela era uma bela visão. Odisseu mantinha os olhos fixos no mar. Ela se perguntava se era para evita-la, ou mesmo evitar o constrangimento de não ter o que dizer. Queria ficar mais com ele, se aproximar mais, mas não sabia como. Então ele ergueu a cabeça para olhar o céu, e uma ideia ocorreu a ela. Era ousada, mas ela saberia colocar bem em prática. Aproximou-se um passo dele, e devagar encostou a cabeça em seu braço. De início seus cabelos mal roçavam o braço dele, porém aos poucos ela encostou suavemente. Quando o ato já estava consumado, sentiu-se insegura. Foi como se todo o seu corpo tivesse se congelado na posição em que estava. Depois de alguns minutos que pareceram uma eternidade, relaxou um pouco o pescoço rijo e deixou que a cabeça pendesse mais confortavelmente.

* * *

Já não havia muito o que olhar no horizonte. E não sabia se perguntava a Penélope se ela queria voltar ou se sugeria que ficassem mais um pouco. Resolveu olhar um pouco as estrelas, para variar. Não era como se o céu estivesse cheio delas, mas as que ali estavam tinham um brilho diferente. Contemplava-as, quando sentiu um peso bem leve em seu braço. Abaixou a cabeça e viu Penélope com a cabeça encostada nele. Ficou quase paralisado. Não queria de jeito nenhum perturbá-la, então limitou-se a olhar. Os fios esvoaçantes do cabelo dela agora vinham roçar seu braço em leves cócegas, a cabeça dela a poucos centímetros de seu ombro. Viu que ela fechou os olhos. E em algum momento ela apoiou suavemente as mãos em seu braço, amparando-se totalmente nele. Sentiu o coração acalentar-se no peito de uma tal forma, que sabia que até seus olhos tinham se enternecido olhando para Penélope. Estava infinitamente grato por ela ter, ainda que não o soubesse, respondido à pergunta que o estava atormentando há dias. Aproximou cuidadosamente o rosto dos cabelos dela e sentiu o cheiro de jasmim. Deu-lhes um leve beijo, sentindo os fios sedosos roçarem na barba. Poderia ficar assim para sempre. Erguendo o olhar, viu que havia se enganado quanto à lua: ela estava lá, porém apenas como meia lua, já alta no céu.

 _Corre a lua porque longe vai,_

 _Sobre o dia tão vertical_

 _O horizonte_

 _Anuncia com seu vitral_

 _Que eu trocaria a eternidade_

 _Por essa noite_

Pediu à lua que fosse devagar. Agora já não tinha pressa de sair dali. Na verdade, queria que a noite ficasse, para que o amanhecer não viesse e ele precisasse se apartar de Penélope.

 _Por que está amanhecendo?_

 _Peço o contrário, ver o sol se pôr_

 _Por que está amanhecendo?_

 _Se não vou beijar seus lábios quando você se for_

Baixou o olhar para Penélope. Seu peito pedia que ficasse com ela ali, até que alguém viesse tirá-lo do que parecia um tanto quanto irreal. Nem sequer ansiava pelo casamento, para que não houvesse tantos olhares sobre eles. Se estivesse em seu poder, faria com que a noite se detivesse para ele ficar ali, com o rosto entre os cabelos de sua futura esposa.

 _Quem nesse mundo faz o que há durar,_

 _Pura semente dura o futuro amor_

 _Eu sou a chuva pra você secar_

Pareceu que nos últimos dias ele havia trocado palavras insípidas com aqueles que estavam no palácio, e que Penélope também assim havia feito. Uma multidão de palavras insípidas que tornaram aqueles dias quase que vazios de qualquer sentido.

 _Pelo zunido das suas asas_

 _Você me falou,_

 _O que você está dizendo?_

 _Milhões de frases sem nenhuma cor_

 _O que você está dizendo?_

 _Um relicário imenso desse amor_

Mas logo sentiu que Penélope se mexia. Distanciou o rosto antes que ela acertasse seu queixo com a cabeça ou algo assim. Ela desencostou a cabeça de seu braço mas ainda manteve as mãos nele enquanto olhava o mar. Depois de alguns minutos, retirou-as gentilmente e disse, voltando os olhos para ele: "Creio que seja melhor voltarmos".

"Como quiser", ele respondeu um tanto desapontado. Penélope começou a caminhar de volta, e ele ainda se deteve por alguns minutos observando-a. Sua túnica esvoaçante no vento, assim como o cabelo que ela vez ou outra tentava afastar do rosto. Uma visão que nunca estivera tão próxima dele.

* * *

Penélope havia se sentido tão segura perto dele... quase como se pudesse adormecer ali mesmo. Ele não oferecera resistência ao seu gesto, e até pareceu tê-lo acolhido. Sentiu em algum momento uma carícia em seus cabelos. E soube que não se importaria em casar com ele. Havia visto o seu lado mais doce, e agora queria vê-lo ainda outras vezes.


End file.
